devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Celess22
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ui-icons 565656 256x240.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Grunny (talk) 06:25, November 7, 2013 (UTC) jQuery UI Images Hi, Someone directed me towards JQuery and I'm a bit confused why the page exists. If the images are part of the jquery-ui library, then I'd expect them to be available via ResourceLoader, or rather the jquery-ui RL module. Alternatively, it looks to be that someone has elected to use Dev as a common image host (which is not a problem in itself), but apparently this wasn't widely known. This is the first I've heard of either of these happening, so are you able to explain what's actually using the images? Thanks, : I've pretty well explained. Feel free to delete what you need. See my comments on his talk. Thanks Celess22 (talk) 19:45, June 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Except you haven't actually explained anything otherwise I wouldn't have asked the above questions. As I said, if they're part of the wikia codebase, they shouldn't need to be here. As you appear to be maintaining them, that doesn't seem to be the case. Please explain where and how the images are actually being used. : I explained the history and what happened. I will reassert here. I also explained multiple times that this was documenting the image cache links for UI image files, because they are hard to derive from scratch if you don't know how, just by staring at the code repository. : It should also be clear from Wikia code change history on those files, and much of jQuery UI, what happened and when. And as I explained the first set of links were provided to deal with the second when they kept going away because they were accidentally deleted and not available via any other means. : Please delete the files and page, or accept them. I personally did the work of adding those to deal with a difficult issue at a chaotic time for more people than just myself, and to help the community in general. I am not the keeper nor the arbiter. Celess22 (talk) 20:41, June 25, 2018 (UTC) ::So to clarify, these are so document where the files are physically located on wikia's servers? If that's the case, you may have been making work for yourself unnecessarily. ::The files are always available on every wiki at a URI like https://dev.wikia.com/resources/jquery.ui/themes/default/images/ui-icons_222222_256x240.png. if you're trying to use these in a local stylesheet or script, you can simply use /resources/jquery.ui/themes/default/images/ui-icons_222222_256x240.png. Does that help in any way? : Again, they were removed from the actual Wikia code base accidentally multiple times, which caused a lot of issues at that time. There are also people who do not know how to take a source code path and know who to make a proper image cache server link. The examples you provide are also not image cache server links. I understand fully well the mechanics of hot it all works. Celess22 (talk) 20:57, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Also if you whack some the images you will also whack this and all of its many derivatives: : white: '//images.wikia.com/dev/images/c/c2/Ui-icons_ffffff_256x240.png', : black: '//images.wikia.com/dev/images/a/aa/Ui-icons_222222_256x240.png', : lightGray: '//images.wikia.com/dev/images/4/48/Ui-icons_cccccc_256x240.png', : darkGray: '//images.wikia.com/dev/images/8/89/Ui-icons_666666_256x240.png', From Pecos module FloatingToc on dev, and if you look he's clearly the one that uploaded them. I think you started with a bunch of bad assumption and probably need more reading and research. Also you should well know that as far as "it looks to be that someone has elected to use Dev as a common image host" that at the image cache server level its no longer "dev" that's hosting the file, and its the cache servers. He just like I would have would want to place the files with the common facility wiki, or at least not some random wiki like whose admins might not understand they were shared and delete shared the files. The page is just a page. Celess22 (talk) 21:13, June 25, 2018 (UTC)